Choisie moi
by TheCrazyKitty
Summary: <html><head></head>Deux hommes portent un amour fou pour le même gamin. Un combat acharné va commencer pour conquérir son cœur. Jalousie, dispute, bagarre ... Tout ça pour le seul et même garçon. / YAOI et LEMON est a venir dans les prochains chapitres ! /</html>
1. Prologue

_Salut~!_

_Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction ! [Mais tes déjà sur deux Fictions !] Et alors chacun sa merde ! Sale conscience ! *Menace son propre crâne avec son poing* _

_Bref ! _

_Cette fiction sera consacrée sur Law, Luffy et Ace donc ce qu'il veut dire lemon ! Mais PAS A TROIS ! Voilà c'est clair :3 ! L'histoire serra triste, guimauve tout ce qui faut ! [ Sadique !] Yeah~ ! Les deux premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits mais bien sûr dès que je vais taper à l'ordi il y aura plein de modifications ! [Comme d'habitude ...] Yosh~ !_

_Dans ce prologue ça va d'écrire les personnages des lieux etc ._

_Les personnages m'appartient pas mais a Oda-san ! ( Je l'aurai un jour !) _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>- AIDER MOI~ !<p>

- Luffy ! Tes un homme mort !

Salut ! Je pense que vous avez entendu mon prénom moi c'est Luffy ou plutôt Monkey D. Luffy j'ai dix-sept ans, et pour l'instant je me fais coursait par mon grand frère ou frère de cœur si vous vouliez plutôt, il s'appelle Ace. Pourquoi il veut ma mort ? comment dire ... Sauter sur quelqu'un qui dort en criant "C'est le matin réveille-toi flemmard !" et qu'ensuite lui balancer un seau d'eau dessus n'était pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue ... Je suis en train de courir comme un débile dans les couloirs du dortoir, en criant à l'aide, bon j'avoue-je les bien chercher mais de vouloir à me tuer il est FOU ! Bordel sa fait depuis que j'ai l'âge de huit ans que je vis à l'orphelinat de One piece, et je n'ai jamais couru autant dans les couloirs du dortoir ! Je descendis les escaliers à une vitesse à l'hallucinante pour me réfugier dans la salle à manger. arriver devant la porte en l'ouvrant doucement.( Ou plutôt un gros coup de pied de la mort qui tue.) En hurlant :

- VITE UN DEMEURER VEUT MA MORT~ !

- C'EST QUI LE DEMEURER Petit con ?!

J'allais me cacher sous la grande table, mais il m'attrapa par les pieds et me tira avant de me soulever et de me secouer comme un vulgaire jouer en m'insultant.

- Aceuh~... Je vais vomireuh~ ... ARRÊTEUH~ ! ... Il me secoua tellement que j'arrivais plus à parler.

Tous rigoler de la scène que l'on offrait dès le matin. Ace arrêta de me secouer et me tira par un de mes pieds, et de me traîna comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Mmmhhh des patates. De la bave coulée au coin de ma bouche, j'avais la tête qui tournait, je savais même pas ou jetais ...

**POV Ace :**

Je vous jure, sale gosse qu'il est ! Moi Portgas D. Ace se fait malmener pas un gosse de dix-sept ans alors que j'en et vingt ! Pathétique ... Pourtant je l'aime ce gamin, plus qu'un frère même ... Je le regardai un peu dans les vapes à cause des secousses que je lui et faite. Le sang a dû lui monter au cerveau ... Ça a dû lui faire du bien parce qu'il doit en manquer pour ce qu'il m'a fait ce matin ... Bordel ! Qu'il est sexy comme ça ! ACE calme toi ... Je me répétai cette phrase pour éviter que je saute dessus Luffy. Ouf ! Enfin arriver à la chambre. J'entrai dans la chambre avec un coup de pied dedans et jetant Luffy dans son lit. Trafalgar me regarda depuis son lit avec un regard noir ... Aller savoir pourquoi je considère aussi ce mec comme mon frère du cœur ...

- Pourquoi ce regard noir Trafy ?

- ...

- On a perdu sa langue ?

- Pourquoi répondrais-je à tes provocations gamines. Il me fit un magnifique doigt d'honneurs, tout en m'ignorant lisant son livre sur la médecine ...

- Charmant le doigt d'honneur, pourquoi ai-je se privilège ? Demandais-je d'une voix innocente.

- Portgas ... Sa voix était froide mettant terme à la discussion.

Luffy s'assit sur son lit en gonflant ses joues. Il se mit à bouder comme un gamin, n'est pas pour me déplaire il est trop choux comme ça ... Je m'avançai vers lui avant de lui faire bouffer son oreiller.

- Alors sale gosse ... Pourquoi j'ai eu un réveille brutale de ta part ?

- Cheter pourche rigoer~ ! (C'était pour rigoler !)

Je le lâchai avant de commencer à lui faire des guilis. J'adore le voir rigoler ... Il est tellement beau~ ! Dire que je connais ce gosse depuis l'âge de onze ans, et dire qu'au début je pouvais pas me le voir avec Trafalgar ... En fait j'en serre rien pour Trafy ... Il est froid a part avec Luffy, bizarre ... On était gosse quand on est arrivé dans l'orphelinat One pièce ... Ceux qui s'occupent de l'établissement son Shanks, Francky et Robin. Des personnes au grand cœur même si Shanks c'est un ivrogne. Il est sympa. Luffy c'est vite liée d'amitié avec cet homme, dont le chapeau de paille qu'il porte tout le temps sur sa tête , J'ai compris juste qu'il la sauvait la vie de Luffy d'un accident de voiture quand il était gosse, il allait se faire écraser et Shanks l'avait protéger du choc , et Shanks avait perdu son bras.

- Ace ! Shishishi ... Stop !

Luffy pleurait de rire sous les chatouilles que je lui fessais. C'était drôle à voir ! J'adore le voir sourire de cette manière ...

**POV Law : **

Je les regarde s'amusait avec un peu de jalousie ou beaucoup ... Je ne pourrais jamais être aussi proche de Luffy que d'Ace ... Certes avec la personne avec qui je suis le moins froid c'est Luffy, mais si je reste pas trop froid il risque de découvrir mes sentiments. Et sa la foutrais mal de plus que j'ai sept ans de plus que lui ... Luffy se releva et mit un coup de poing à Ace pour qu'il arrête, il se leva et sauta sur mon lit pour se cacher dans mes bras. je baise la tête pour pas qu'ils me voient rougir. Heureusement que j'ai mon chapeau qui cache un peu mes yeux et mes joues. Ace me jeta un regard noir ... Tes jaloux Portgas ? Sa fait un moment que je t'observe et je crois que tu cour après Luffy aussi. Mais depuis quand ? Moi son fait depuis que j'ai dix-sept ans son fait très longtemps que je veux Luffy que pour moi. Mais il était trop jeune, Il n'avait que dix ans, quand je commencer à tomber sous son charme ... Se gosse qui sourit tout le temps pour remonter le moral, son caractère attachant, son visage angélique ... Et son corps ... Stop ... Je me calma, mais Luffy se blottit plus dans mes bras, et finit par s'asseoir entre mes jambes pour voir ce que je lis. Bordel j'ai de plus en plus chaud ... En plus il tient par en place... Ace Parti furieux en claquant la porte surement ne pouvant plus voir la scène devant lui.

- Luffy, arrête de bouger ...

- Désolé, mais j'arrive pas à me mettre confortablement.

- Tu comptes squatter longtemps .

- Chepa ! Shishishi ... Il rigola en montrant toutes ses dents.

Je te jure Luffy tu vas finir par te faire violer si t'arrête pas de bouger ! Law ne perd pas le contrôle, reste calme attend que sa passe ... Le petit brun arrêta de bouger, il c'était coller en plein centre de mon torse et essayait de lire ce que je lisais, mais il fronça vite les sourcils. Il prit son air sérieux surement pour réfléchir à certains mots, son fait rire de le voir aussi concentrée, c'est très rare et aussi ça lui donne un côté mignon. Je passai une de mes mains dans ces cheveux en les caressant doucement, Luffy leva la tête et me sourit avec le visage rouge ...

- Ta trop réfléchie que ta n'a pas oublié de respirer encore . Dis-je d'une voie lasse.

- Heu ... Oui ...

- ...

Tien pourquoi il me ment ? Ce gosse c'est vraiment ne pas mentir ... Je commençais à jouer avec ces mèches brunes prêtes d'une oreille tout en continuant à lire. Je passai ma tête au-dessus de la sienne pour voir pourquoi il bouger plus. Je fus surpris de le voir carrément rougir. Il osait à peine lever les yeux pour me regarder. Il était gêné !? Parce que je lui caresse les cheveux . Je fis exprès de glisser ma main jusqu'à sa joue, pour voir sa réaction qui fut trop magnifique. Il ferma les yeux en rougissant plus avec un frisson.

- Luffy, Ça va .

- Ou ... Oui.

- Tes sur ? Alors pour quoi tu rougis ...

- Heu ... Ben ...

J'ai trop envie de l'enfoncer ... C'est sadique, mais c'est mignon. Il baissa la tête trop honte surement, ou ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive, peut-être il est tellement naïf ... Il doit rien connaitre à l'amour ou du sex ... J'entourai mes bras autour de son torse et nichai mon nez dans son cou. Son parfum est tellement exquis, sa sens la pomme et le soleil.

- La ... Law je ...

La porte s'ouvra en grand dans un bruit infernal. Je pensais que c'était Ace alors que pas du tout.

- Shanks ! Cria Luffy joyeux avant de sortir de mes bras pour se jetait dans ceux du roux .

Fait chié cette ivrogne, il vient de casser un moment magique pour MOI ! Tu vas le payer le vieux sa sois-en sur ! Je vais le découper ou alors ... Je réfléchissais à plein de technique de torture pour le rouquin en lui lancer un regard noir.

- Si t'avait des revolvers à la place des yeux je serrais mort ! Rigola Shanks.

- Ouais et c'est bien dommage. Dis-je d'une voix glaciale.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu~ ! Petit prologue qui explique un peu leur situation et leur problème et leur rencontre bien sur ! Désoler si il y a des fautes d'orthographe.<em>

_**Law**__ : où est mon Nodachi ? _

_**Kitty**__ : loin de toi oublie le ! _

_**Ace**__ : Kitty tes suicidaires ? _

_**Kitty**__ : pourquoi on n'arrête pas de dire sa ! *snif*_

_**Luffy**__ : Elle n'est pas suicidaire mais folle. _

_**Kitty**__ : Toi tu m'as compris au moins ! *Serre dans les bras*_

_**Law**__ et __**Ace**__ : Lâche LE ! _

_Une petite review pour ma nouvelle fiction ?_


	2. Que la guerre commence

_Yo~ ! Mes chatons au miel !_

_Me revoilà après un moment pour la suite de Choisie moi. Je sais j'ai mis du temps mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à écrire. [Je confirme.] Tu me soutiens toi maintenant . [Non ...] Dommage. _

_Bref ..._

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews sa me fait SUPER plaisir *leur fait un câlin à chacun* maintenant place au chapitre I YEAH ! *Esquive un cactuse* WOO ! c'est bon je vous laisse lire TToTT ! *Esquive plein d'objets dangereux* ._

_Les personnages sont pas a moi mes au mec qui s'appelle Oda-san et qui veut pas prêter :'( ._

_C'est parti sa commence fort dans ce chapitre :D ! _

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**Que la guerre commence **

- Ace tu m'écoutes . Yoï .

- Mmh ...

Je m'en fous de ce que me raconte Marco, je suis trop occupé à regarder Luffy à jouer avec les autres. Il fait super-bon ... Je suis assis sous le pommier qui a derrière l'orphelinat avec Marco. J'adore venir l'après-midi regarder Luffy jouer à la bataille d'eau avec ses amis. Je viens juste expert pour voir son sourire, se sourire qui est aussi étincelant que ce soleil d'été. Haa ... Je le trouve magnifique ...

- Ace ...

- Quoi ?

- tu ne vas pas rester comme sa toute ta vie, il va falloir aller lui dire. Yoï.

- Je peux pas tu le sais ...

Marco et le seul a savoir que je suis amoureux de Luffy. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui dire, il a remarqué tout seul. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien. Juste sa se voit tans que sa que j'aime Luffy !?

- Marco ...

- ...

- Ça se voit tans que sa que je suis amoureux de mon frère .

- je ne vais pas te mentir, mais de plus en plus oui. Yoï.

- Arff ...

Je ferme les yeux et m'allonge dans l'herbe a l'ombre du pommier. J'entend la douce brise secoue les feuilles de l'arbre. Je rouvre les yeux en fessant une crise cardiaque ! Luffy était au-dessus de moi avec son sourire débile. Il a quoi en tête encore ? Une bouteille d'eau. Mauvaise idée Luffy si tu fais ce que je pense, tu vas morfler parole de grand frère. Je lui lance un regard noir pour le prévenir de sa connerie. Il rigole avant de me verser la contenue de la bouteille sur le visage. JE VAIS LE BUTER ! BORDEL DE MERDE ! C'EST GELER !

- LUFFY ! REVIENS LA 'PTIT MERDEUX !

Je me lève pour le poursuivre. Ma parole il court plus vite pieds nus. Tout le monde rigole de me voir courir derrière Luffy en l'insultant de tous les noms possibles sur Terre. Il court vers le lac qui a derrière l'orphelinat. Rien de penser à cet endroit me donne des frissons, avec Luffy j'ai failli m'y noyer. Heureusement qui il y avait Franky, aussi non on serait plus de ce monde. Un moment Luffy se casse la gueule à cause du sable, je me lance sur lui pour lui faire manger el plus du sable possible.

- ACE ! Ce dégueulasse arrête ! Il cracha le sable qui a dans la bouche.

- Et toi le coup de la bouteille d'eau glacée, ce n'était pas dégueulasse !?

Pour répondre à ma question il me tire la langue avant de rigoler. Je me lève en secouant mon short plein de sable. Ce gosse est vraiment crétin des fois ... Je commence à partir vers le pommier ou et Marco. Un poids s'accroche à mon dos et ce poids et pas difficile à identifier ... Luffy entoura de ses jambes en me serrant fort comme une bouée de sauvetage. Je sens mes joues prendre feu. Merde maintenant je rougis pour si peu ! Fait chié ...

- Ne me boude pas.

Sa voix est pleine de tristesse. Ça me fait mal au cœur. J'ai horreur de le savoir triste même pour une broutille ... Je lui demande de ce d'écorcher de mon dos ce qu'il fait directement. Je me retourne et le prends dans mes bras en lui carrassent les cheveux. Si tu savais idiot je ne pourrais jamais me disputer avec toi, ou même ne plus te parler tu es tellement important pour moi. Je t'aime tellement ...

- Mais j'te boude pas crétin. J'ai l'habitude a force. Dit-je en rigolant.

Il me regarde avec se sourire que j'adore. Je le taquine sur le chemin à cause de sa gamelle pathétique qui le faite dans le sable. Marco me fait un clin d'œil au loin. Il s'arrête jamais celui la ... Les amis de Luffy le rejoint pour faire une nouvelle bataille d'eau. je m'écarte de lui pour pas êtres trempée. Je rassieds à côté de Marco en ignorant ce qui me raconte, je ne regarde que celui qui fait battre mon cœur au loin.

**POV Luffy**

J'ai faim, je m'ennuie ... Sanji veut même pas que je rentre dans la cuisine ... Haaa ... Ace je le trouve nulle part ... Avec qui je pourrais m'amuser ? TRAFY ! Vu qu'il est que quinze heures il doit être encore à l'infirmerie. Je me lève de mon lit et partit direction de son lieu de travail. Il m'a pas reparlé depuis hier ... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... Arriver devant la porte une idée me viens. Je me tiens le ventre en fessant une tête de zombie. Si je fais semblant d'être malade, il me dégagera pas ! Je toque la porte s'ouvre et Trafy me regarde. YES ! Il tombe dans le panneau !

- Ben, Luffy ces la première fois que je te vois comme ça.

- J'ai mal au ventre ...

- Rentre.

Satisfait je m'assoie sur le lit et balancent mes pieds. Je me tiens toujours le ventre en fessant le malade. Il me regarde avec son sourire moqueur. Bon je suis grillée ... Je le regarde avec des yeux de chien battu pour pas qu'il me vire.

- Tu sais pas mentir.

- Si ! Parce que je suis dans l'infirmerie !

- Je tes laisser rentrer.

- ...

C'est bon je lui boude il et agaçant, il a toujours le dernier mot. Je gonfle mes joues en croisant mes bras. J'en et marre qu'il soit toujours froid ... Moi je veux être proche de lui comme avec Ace. Des frères ce n'est pas censé rigoler et jouer ensemble ? Alors pourquoi lui il n'est pas comme ça ! Il s'approche de moi et appuis sur mes joues pour les dégonfler.

- Pourquoi tes froids ?

- Je ne suis pas froid.

- Là c'est toi qui mens ! Il me lança un regard noir.

- De toute façon ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Si ! Parce que ton nom frère et que je tiens énormément a toi !

Trafy se retourna vers moi et me colla au mur. Son regard était glacial. Je me mais à tremblés. et ma vue et brouillé je comprends pas pourquoi. Trafy me regarde surpris. Je touche mes joues avant de me rendre compte que je pleurer. Je me forte les yeux et baisse la tête. J'ai horreur de me montrer faible. Mais sa me fait mal qu'il m'ignore ou qu'il soit froid. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça me fait si mal ... Il prit mon menton pour me regarder dans les yeux. Avec son pouce il chasse mes larmes. Nos visages sont si près je peux sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. Je me mes a rougir quand mon cerveau fait le lien qu'on est trop prêt. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Je regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Trafy pour voir qui était entrée. Je vois Ace avec la bouche grande ouverte. Law se retourne avant de se remettre droit et de lancer un sourire terrifiant à Ace.

- Law ... Ace serra sa mâchoire et lança un regard qui pourrait en tuer plus d'un.

- Portgas n'ont ta jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrée. sa voix était glaciale.

- Ton fait quoi à Luffy ?! Pourquoi il pleure ?!

- Ça te regarde pas.

- Ho ! Que si ça me regarde !

Trafy lui fait un doigt avant de se retourner vers moi et de M'EMBRASSER ! WHAT THE FUCK !

**POV LAW**

Je regarde Luffy qui et comment dire ... Choquer avec les yeux qui luisent sorte de la tête. Mais bon ... Je montre qu'il ne faut pas piétiner mon territoire. Et Portgas il va crier dans trois, deux, un ...

- JE VAIS TE BUTER ! CONNARD !

- Je t'attends.

Ace me saute dessus. En hurlant il me donne un coup de poing en pleine face qui n'est pas douce du tout, je lui rends le même pour qu'il comprend que je me laisserais pas faire. Je me sens gamin de me battre par terre comme un sauvage. Mais c'est MON Luffy donc je défens mes projets. Ace et en rage. Luffy essaye de nous séparer mais rien à faire.

- C'est MON LUFFY !

- Qui t'a dit que c'était le tien !

- C'est quoi ce bordel ! Hurla une grosse voix.

- Shanks aide-moi à les séparer ! Demanda Luffy.

Je crois avoir vu Marco, Shanks et Shashi pour nous séparer. Luffy me reteins avec Shanks pour pas que je me relance sur Portgas. Je me calma et repris mon sérieux. Shashi et Marco avaient toujours du mal à calmer Ace. Je le comprends mais moi je fais bouger les choses comparées à toi Ace. Je considère vraiment Ace comme un frère, mais depuis que qu'il veut Luffy c'est plus la même chose ... Ça me fait un petit quelques choses de me disputer avec Ace. Mais c'est ainsi je ne regrette jamais mes gestes.

- Tu déclares une longue guerre Trafalgar.

- Ta perdu d'avance Portgas il est à moi. Dis-je d'un sourire sadique.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà chapitré terminer ! Ça commence bien ! Yeah Xd ! Désolé pour les fautes me taper pas ! *Se prend un cactus*<em>

_**Luffy** : des vrais gamins._

_**Kitty, Law et Ace** : Tu peux parler ! _

_Une review ? :D_


	3. Rapprochement et plan démoniaque

_Helloo~ mes chatons que j'adoreuh !_

**_Merci a mon amie Kira qui a corriger mon chapitre ! :3 Merciiiii~ ! _**

_Me revoilà de retour pour la suite merci a toute vos reviews qui me font très plaisir :') j'vous aiment putain ! Se chapitre arrive plus vite que la dernière fois :D ! [Tu t'enfonce ...] CHUT ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire :p [ Triste vie.] Mais pour me faire pardonner j'écris un OS assez gore pour rattraper tout mon retard des chapitres que je sort très rarement ... [ Ouais ton cerveau et assez déranger pour ce que tu as écrit ...] Mais pas du tout très chère, je vais très bi- Hoooo~ ! UNE LICORNE ! *p*_

_[ Kitty ?] Quoi !? [ Je te detes-] MOI AUSSI ! [Violence ...] Ouais ta vue sa chuis violente ! *On lui balance un cactus dans la tête*_

_[Veuillez nous excuser l'auteur et dans un coma pour l'instant cause "Cactuse dans la tête". Elle vous retrouve en bas ...]_

_[ VITE LE CHAPITRE !]_

_(Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Oda-San ... J'ai beau tout faire, mais il ne cède pas ...)_

_[Bonne lecture.]_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**Rapprochement et plan démoniaque**

.

.

.

Je comprends plus rien ... Pourquoi il m'a embrassé ? Je suis parti dès qu'ils les ont séparés, je ne voulais pas que les autres me posent des questions. Je n'ai rien compris de leur dispute c'est à cause de moi ? Bon je sors ou pas du placard ? je suis bien dans mon placard à balais (Kitty: Oui, c'est son placard xD) qui n'est pas loin de l'infirmerie, je me planque souvent là quand j'ai fait une connerie ou alors quand je veux voir personne. Et pour le moment je veux voir personne.

/ /Toc, toc, toc .../ /

- Il y a personne ...

- Luffy ... Sort de la ...

- Nan.

- Je vais devoir te sortir par force.

- Trafy, je veux être tranquille.

Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. J'essaye de comprendre le comportement D'Ace et Law, mais j'y arrive pas ! Je me demande si Law est toujours devant la porte. J'ai encore cette question dans la tête ... Pourquoi il m'a embrassé et pourquoi Ace s'est autant énervé. J'ai le cerveau qui surchauffe à force de réfléchir. Law essaye d'ouvrir la porte, mais rien à faire je l'ai bloquée pour que personne n'entre.

- Luffy, tu ne peux pas fuir éternellement.

Je le sais mais je suis complètement perdu surtout à cause de Trafy. Je l'entends souffler d'agacement. / /BOOM/ / HOY ! Il veut défoncer la porte à coups de pied ! Mais c'est vrai que tout à l'heure il a dit qu'il me sortirait par force ! Et merde !

- TRAFY ! Arrête ! De suite !

- ...

/ /BOOM/ /

J'ouvre vite la porte avant qu'il fracasse mon refuge. Je vais aller où après si j'ai nulle part pour me planquer ? Il me regarde avec un sourire victorieux. Dommage pour lui, mais je vais aller autre part s'il ne veut pas me laisser tranquille. Je ferme la porte du placard en l'ignorant et part me réfugier ailleurs. Je crois avoir vu ses sourcils se plier. Il croyait quoi. Soudain, deux bras musclés m'entourent.

- Tu, tu, tu ... Luffy, tu ne vas pas déjà y aller. me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Tra ... Tra ... Trafy ...

- Détends-toi ... Dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Me détendre ! Comment il veut que je fasse ! Après qu'il m'ait embrassé et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me parle comme ça ! impossible de se détendre. Je suis aussi raide qu'un balai. (Kitty: J'ai envie de faire un jeu de mots par rapport à son placard X'D) Il faut que je lui pose la question !

- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as embrassé ... ?

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Alors je vais te montrer.

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je suis vraiment perdu et il va me montrer quoi ! Je sens son souffle dans ma nuque qu'il embrasse tendrement .

.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

.

J'adore son parfum je ne m'en lasse jamais. Il sent la pomme et le soleil. Cette odeur qui me donne espoir comme ce sourire qu'il fait à chaque fois. Ce sourire qui est trop grand, mais qui illumine mon chemin obscur. Je fais plusieurs baisers papillon dans son cou. La respiration de Luffy s'accélère. Très intéressant. Je sors ma langue pour lui lécher le cou. Je trace une ligne droite jusqu'à son oreille que je viens lécher.

- La ... Law ... Tu ... Tu fais ... Quoi ?

- Chuut~ ... Profite.

Je passe une main sous son T-shirt rouge pour venir titiller une de ses pointes de chaire rose déjà durcie. Luffy se tortille sous moi en poussant des soupirs de plaisir. Ce n'est pas très prudent de faire ça en plein couloir surtout après ce qui s'est passé avec Ace. Ce enfoiré m'a quand même fendu la lèvre et arraché une touffe de cheveux. Je continue mon traitement à Luffy tout en reculant. Arriver à la porte du placard je l'ouvre et pousse Luffy dedans. Luffy est coller contre le mur essouffler et aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et colle mon torse contre celui de Luffy et reviens m'attaquer a son cou. Luffy commença à pousser des petits gémissements sexy. Putain il est trop désirable, j'ai envie de me le faire maintenant !

- La ... Law ... ha ...

Il fait trop d'effet sur moi ! Sa voix est pleine de désir. J'arrête le traitement avec ses pointes de chaire et descend empoigner ces fesses. Il pousse un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Je sors ma tête de son cou pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ces yeux noir charbon qui sont pleins de désir. Je sens son souffle contre mes lèvres. Ces lèvres rondes si tentantes et sucrée. J'ai tellement aimé ce baiser volé que je lui et donner tout à l'heure. Je me rapproche de son visage enfantin que j'aime regarder et dépose lentement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner un baiser passionné. Luffy met ses bras autour de ma nuque et appuis plus fortement sur nos lèvres. Je le soulève et il entoure ma taille avec ses jambes. Nos lèvres se séparent pour reprendre notre souffle. Luffy ouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés pour me regarder. Je devais avoir sûrement les joues rosies à cause du baiser. Luffy rapprocha son visage du mien pour réclamer un nouveau baiser sûrement. Je m'approchai aussi et scellai nos lèvres pour un nouveau baiser. Je serrai plus fortement ses fesses en lui faisant pousser un gémissement aigu entre nos lèvres. J'en profita pour pénétrer ma langue dans sa bouche et jouer avec la sienne. Ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus nombreux dans le placard. Sa langue commença à suivre le mouvement. Le baiser doux finit en baiser sauvage, nos langues se battent dans un combat fiévreux. Par manque de souffle on se sépara encore une fois. Un filet de bave passa de sa bouche à la mienne.

- C'est ... Sa que ... Tu... voulais me ... Montrer ?

- Oui ... Tu as tout compris mais, ce n'est pas fini. Dis-je en me léchant les lèvres d'un air gourmand.

J'allais l'encore l'embrasser quand des voix se rapprochèrent de la porte. Je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître les voix mais, ils se disputaient parce que ça criait. Je mis un doigt sur ma bouche pour montrer à Luffy de se taire. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle au maximum. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans le placard. J'aurais pu l'emmener dans l'infirmerie, mais je savais pas s'il y avait encore des gens et c'était trop risqué. Les voix se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. J'arrivais enfin à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

- Ho ! Le cactus moisi tu vas arrêter de me faire chier ! Déjà que je suis obligé de te montrer où est le placard à balais !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si la sorcière ta forcé à me montrer ou il était le placard à produit ! ET DEPUIS QUAND UN CACTUSE C'EST MOISI ! Tu tu es regardé sourcils en vrille !

- Tu parles mieux de ma Nami-Chérie ! ET MES SOURCILS T'EMMERDENT PROFONDÉMENT ! Et aussi pourquoi tu veux aller à ce foutu placard !?

- Tu sais quoi TA GUEULE ! Ferme là ! TU ME LES CASSES ! Et je vais voir s'il y a Luffy dedans !

Bon faut que je bloque la porte sinon on va nous chopper. Et si j'ai bien reconnu les voix c'était Zoro et Sanji. La poignée se baisse je pose Luffy et tient fermement la poignée pour qu'il n'ouvre pas. Mais, je n'avais pas prévu qu'en le posant j'entraînerais avec moi le plaquant contre la porte. Et je ne pensais encore pas moins d'avoir le genou entre ses jambes lui arrachant un gémissement aigu et sexy.

- Luffy ?

- Luffy, Ça va ?

Un d'eux essaya d'ouvrir mais je tenais le plus fortement possible la poignée. Sanji marmonna et en appuyant encore plus fort sur la poignée. Il laissa sa place à Zoro ... Je suis dans la merde ! Il a plus de force que Sanji et le pire c'est que je ne dois pas bouger pour pas que Luffy gémit. Il ne pouvait pas se déplacer parce que le placard était trop petit. Note a moi-même ne plus jamais d'essayer de le faire dans un placard même si c'est excitant.

- Luffy c'est Zoro ! Ouvre !

- Nan ... Par ... Ter ! Essaya d'articuler Luffy qui s'empêchait de gémir.

Zoro appuya sur la poignée avec l'aide de Sanji. Fait chier ils me font bouger et Luffy va pas le supporter parce que mon genou n'est pas stable !

- Ha ! ha~ !

Putain Luffy Retient toi parce que la je peux pas déplacer mon genou sinon, ils vont réussir à ouvrir. En plus ses gémissements m'excitent et c'est pas vraiment le moment ! On et dans la MERDE ! MAIS JUSQU'AU COU !

.

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

.

- Je vais le buter ! BORDEL ! Il s'est cru pour qui a embrasser mon LUFFY !

- Ace ... Calme toi Yoi.

- Mais Marco tu sais pas ce que je vis !

- Si Yoi.

- Hein ?

- Arrête de te plaindre pense à Luffy, il doit se sentir mal ... Et je parie qu'il pense que ces de ça faute yoï.

Je rêve ou Marco est sur quelqu'un ? Il pense qu'en changeant de sujet j'oublierais. Et ben nan ! Attends Luffy ! C'est vrai le pauvre ! (Kitty: et ben tes tombées dans le panneau Ace XD) Il doit se sentir hyper mal ! Comment je peux être aussi idiot ! Je m'arrache presque les cheveux tellement que je m'en veux. Je me lève d'un bond et sort de la chambre de Marco et Thatch en courant. Stop ! Où est Luffy ? Arff ... Super ! Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à cache-cache. La cuisine ? Nan c'est suicidaire avec Sanji, Zeff et Thatch. Peut être avec l'enfoiré de Law ...? J'espère pas ! Il faut que je le trouve et vite ! Après avoir traîné comme un zombie dans les couloirs pendant une heure. Ben toujours pas de Luffy ... Je suis passé à côté de Zoro et Sanji mais, ils étaient trop occupés à essayer d'ouvrir une porte et je n'ai pas osé les déranger ... Je me demande où est Luffy. Rien que de penser qu'il est avec Law me dégoûte ! Il faut que je prépare un plan ! Ouais ! Un plan pour que Luffy ne soit qu'à moi. Pendant qu'un plan se forme dans ma tête je me dirige vers la cuisine. Pour prendre ce qu'il me faut pour mon plan.

- Bientôt tu sera à moi Luffy rien qu'a moi. Dis-je d'une voix inquiétante.

Il manque plus que la mise au point et le plan sera prêt ... Un sourire niais était né sur mon visage un sourire débile en pensant la tête de Luffy. Quel plan diabolique !

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Voilà un second chapitre terminait à 6h26 du matin ... Ok c'est très tard XD ! Mais OSEF j'ai envie de dire voila un chapitre tout chaud sorti du four ! Pendant ce temps je me suis réveillé et enlevé ces magnifiques épines sur le visage ... C'est dangereux les cactus comme le gazon et les portes ! [ Très mauvais souvenir . Hein ? *Ricane*] Ouais ... Je préviens que ce chapitre fait plus de 2.000 mots donc je me suis surpassé c'est mon premier chapitre qui fait plus de 1.800 mots (oui c'était mon record X'D) et la fiction à dépasser les 1.000 vues en deux chapitres Wooooo~! Je sens que je vais me faire tuer par des fans parce que j'ai commencé encore un lemon sans le finir *voit une troupe de fans qui veulent me tuer* Bordel ! *Cour*.<em>

_Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe ... Mais je n'ai pas de bêta et je ne sais pas comment en trouver une chuis un peu paumer :( ... Et les fautes et moi on est ami-ami on s'adore c'est pour ça qu'elles sont souvent avec moi :') !_

_**Annonce spéciale ! Si j'ai plus de 25 reviews j'écris un chapitre plus vite, dont dedans il y aura du lemon, et si y a pas plus de 25 reviews ben je mettrais tout mon temps ;)** !_

_**Law** : Son avance l'affaire avec Luffy *sourire sadique*_

_**Ace** : pourquoi c'est moi qui dois faire le fou ?!_

_**Kitty** : Parce que sa te va bien !_

_**Luffy** : Laisser une review !_

_Bise ! Bise !_


	4. Plaisir et aide

_Salut a toi qui viens lire ma fiction ou qu'il la suit ! :)_

_Alors les chatons~ chuis trop contents merci pour toutes vos reviews ! *~* Je réponds aux anonymes en bas ;) ! _

_Bref ... Oui ya beaucoup de suspense par rapport à Ace et pour aussi la situation de Law et Luffy :p ! [ Ouais y'a beaucoup de fans qui voulait te tuer ...] Ouais ces vrais XD ! J'ai une grande surprise pour vous dans se chapitre c'est LEMON ! Et c'est mon premier que j'écris sur FanFiction. *Esquive un cactus* ARRÊTER LA DERNIERE FOIS VOUS AVEZ FAILLI ME TUER ! [ C'était le but ... ] *Par en courant pour esquiver les cactus*._

_Bon, Place au chapitre~ ! _

_Les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi ... ALLER Oda-San donne-moi Law ! *Oda lui jette un cactus dessus*. _

_Bonneeeeeee~ lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre III<strong>

**Plaisir et aide**

.

.

.

**༺ ༻****༺ ༻****༺ ༻**༺ ༻****༺ ༻****

- Vous n'aurez pas vu Luffy ?**  
><strong>

- Non désoler Ace.

Il est passé ou encore ce p'tit con ... Si Boa ta vue c'est grave. J'ai fais tout ce qui fallais pour mon plan diabolique ! Enfin je sais pas trop si c'est diabolique. Je suis en train de marcher tel un zombie dans les couloirs à la recherche de ma proie. Luffy ... Je les cherchais partout mais introuvable. J'espère qui lui et rien arriver ... Et s'il est vraiment avec Law ! Je repasse devant Zoro et Sanji qui sont encore à essayer d'ouvrir cette porte de placard. Attends, j'ai mis presque une heure à prendre tout ce qui fallait pour mon plan et ils l'ont toujours pas réussi à l'ouvrir ! Je les aide ou pas ?

- Je te croyais plus fort que sa le cactus, mais en faite tu as de la force que dans le cul ...

- Tu dis quoi encore la blondasse ?!

Bon non je laisse tomber pas envie de me mettre dans leur dispute débile. Je vais voir Shanks peut-être il doit savoir ou et Luffy. C'est parti direction les bureaux.

.

.

.

.

**POV Law**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Putain ! Ça doit faire au moins une heure qu'ils essayent d'ouvrir cette conne de porte. Luffy en peut plus il fait comme il peut pour reprendre sa respiration et de pas crier. Il gère quand même il pousse juste des soupires de plaisir, pour ne pas crier. À en sentir la bosse que j'ai contre les genoux c'est qu'il est vraiment existé le gosse. Je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en y pense, je fais de l'effet à Luffy pour mon plus grand plaisir. Mais si sa continue il va plus pouvoir tenir.

- Luffy ouvre cette putain de porte. Marmonna Zoro.

- Non ! ... sortez ...

- Mais pourquoi ! Demanda Sanji.

Ils appuyent plus sur la poignée. Je vais lâcher a force. Et en plus j'ai trop chaud, avec le sweat son doit ne pas arranger les choses. Sanji laissa sa place à Zoro pour qu'il insiste encore. Une veine marque sur mon front à force les deux zigotos commence vraiment à m'agacer. Luffy essaye encore de les faire partir mais rien à faire, et puis je crois que vais craquer dans trois, deux, un ...

- Bordel ! Barrez-vous !

- Law ? Dit Zoro et Sanji en même temps.

Tiens ils ont arrêté d'essayer d'ouvrir. Un long silence se fit Zoro et Sanji ne réagissent pas. Déjà qu'y a quelques personnes qui sait pourquoi on sait disputer avec Ace. Donc, maintenant là ça va être tout l'orphelinat qui va être au courant , pour ce que je ressent pour Luffy. Ils vont se poser des questions les deux ...

- Mais ou et Luffy ?

- Ne m'oblige pas à te d'écrire où il est Roronoa ...

- WHAT ! Crie Sanji.

- Maintenant partez ! Luffy avait les sourcilles froncée surement agacer aussi.

J'entendis des pas s'éloigner de plus en plus. On a dû les choquer ... Je pas pus m'empêcher de ricaner. Luffy me regarde avec des grand yeux surpris, ouais il doit me prendre pour un fou à rigoler dans une situation comme ça. Je remarque que j'ai toujours mon genou entre ces jambes ... Ça me donne une idée. Je soulève mon genou pour appuyer sur son érection lui arrachant un cri de plaisir.

- La ... Law~ !

Je m'approche de son visage et viens l'embrasser doucement et tendrement. J'ai toujours du mal à y croire que je suis avec Luffy en ce moment même. Il mit ces bras autour de mon cou pour approfondir le baiser. Ma langue passe sa barrière des lèvres et s'amuse avec sa sœur jumelle dans un baiser passionné et violent. J'en profite pour passer une main son T-shirt pour lui caresser ses légers abdos. Ses soupirs de bien-être me rendent heureux. Heureux que je lui fasse tant d'effet. Je m'approche de son oreille en lui chuchotant sensuellement et envie :

- Luffy je te veux ...

Pour toute réponse Luffy frotta son basin contre mon genou avec des gémissements aigus et sexy. Je l'embrasse encore une fois avant de le porter sur mon épaule comme un sac de patates et sortir du placard. je ne vais pas lui faire sa première fois dans un placard à balais ... En route pour la chambre.

.

.

.

.

**PO****V ****Luffy**

.

.

.

.

- On ... On va ... Où ?

- Dans la chambre.

Bon ok ... Je vais y passer. Et ce n'est pas pour aller faire un scrabble. J'ai trop chaud ! Je n'en peux plus. J'arrive même pas à faire une phrase en entière et compréhensible tellement que ma respiration va vite. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi Law ma embrasser. Il m'aime ... Et ça c'est sur. J'ai l'esprit qui s'embrouille de plus en plus ... Pourquoi parce que mon érection se frotte contre l'épaule à Law. Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ? Entrain de faire ce genre de choses avec mon frère. Enfin si je peux encore le considérais encore comme ça. Putain il m'a vraiment chauffé cette enfoirée. On ne dirait pas que je mis connais un peu en sexe, mais avec Sanji comme ami on a le temps d'en apprendre des choses. Je sais depuis le début que Law m'a toujours fait un petit quelque chose ... C'est pour ça que ça me fait mal quand il est froid avec moi. Je finis par revenir à la réalité quand Law me jette sur son lit. Son regard est plein de désir et d'amour. Oui il m'aime vraiment ... Moi je sais pas.

Il se mit en califourchon sur moi et m'embrasse sauvagement. Je ne bouge pas et me laissai faire. De toute façon je n'ai aucune expérience en sexe. Je les jamais fait avec une femme et ni un homme. Il passe une main sous mon T-shirt pour me pincer un de mes bouts de chaire. je peux pas m'empêcher de gémir tellement que c'est existant et bon son traitement. Il me soulève et enlève mon T-shirt, et le jette dans un coin de la chambre. Il quitte ma bouche pour venir mordillait mon cou. Son autre main descendit vers le bas de mon pantalon ou il y a mon érection et appuis dessus me fessant crier de plaisir. Il le malaxe lentement et sensuellement et me lèche le lobe de l'oreille.

- Luffy tu es sur de vouloir aller plus loin.

- Ta gueule ... Et Conti- Mmmmh Law~

- Comme ça ?

- Ouiiii~ !

Il ricane puis continue a malaxer de plus en plus fort et vite mon érection. Mon bassin bouge en même temps cherchant plus de plaisir. Il arrête en m'arrachant un grognement d'agacement. Il partit me lécher le torse en me mordillant un de mes bouts de chaire. Avec les mains tremblantes j'essaye de lui enlevait son sweat jaune et noir. Voyant que j'avais du mal Law se l'enlève tout seul et le jette prés de mon T-shirt. Il me regarde de haut avec un sourire carnassier, il se lèche les lèvres et reparti n'embrasser. Il frotta son bassin contre les miens sensuellement, je pouvais sentir son érection contre la mienne. J'arrivais de moins en moins à respirais. Je poussais des gémissements de plus en plus fort aussi. Lui aussi commence à avoir la respiration courte. Je peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique aux joues rouges et le regard plein de désir.

.

.

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

.

.

Je prends une grande inspiration avant de toquer à la porte du bureau de Shanks. J'entends un faible "entrer". J'ouvre doucement la porte de peur qu'il m'envoie chier à cause de toute ta l'heure. C'est vrai que je suis allé un peu loin, la jalousie ma pousser à me battre contre Law.

- Ace ! Viens par le mon petit ! Crie joyeusement Shanks.

Bon on oublie ce que j'ai dit quelques secondes avant. Je referme doucement la porte et m'avance vers lui. Il m'invite à m'asseoir sur la chaise devant son bureau. Il a un grand sourire débile sur le visage. Il est louche mais vraiment il a quoi encore en tête l'ivrogne. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sans que ça va pas me plaire j'ai cette impression. Je refuse sa demande de m'asseoir.

- Désoler je suis juste venue te demander si tu n'aurais pas vu Luffy.

- Non ... Mais en parlent de Luffy j'ai une proposition.

- ...

Je m'assieds il attire ma curiosité l'ivrogne. Me voyant m'asseoir son sourire s'élargit. Il posa ses pieds sur son bureau et passe son bras derrière la tête. Je me demande c'est quoi sa proposition ... Surtout à propos de Luffy.

- Bon pour commencer je sais que tu es à fond sur Luffy.

- Mouais et ? Dit-je gaver.

- Je voudrais t'aider.

- M'aider à quoi.

- Tes longues à la détente Ace ... Pour que toi et Luffy soyer ensemble idiot.

- En ... Ensemble ...

Bon ... Gros bug dans mon cerveau. Il a dit quoi il veut m'aider pour que je sorte avec Luffy ... MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE ! Pourquoi il se mêle de sa le vieux ivrogne ? Je lui lance un regard noir et me lève pour commencer à partir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide je peux tout faire seul.

- Ace ... Réfléchie à ma proposition ... Dit Shanks d'une voix triste.

- Ouais a plus. Dis-je énerver.

.

.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

.

.

- Mmmh Law~ !

Putain ce gosse me fait trop d'effet ça va me tuer un jour. Moi je me retiens de gémir, mais l'autre se gêne pas du tout. Il bouge avec moi son bassin dans un rythme sensuel. Nos langues se battent et nos mains caressent chaque parcelle de peau de nos corps. Je descends les mains de plus en plus bas et baisse son pantalon. Une fois son pantalon enlevé je le jette quelque part dans la chambre. J'arrête de l'embrasser pour regarder ce que j'ai sous la dent. Il est plutôt bien foutu pour dix-sept. Luffy a les yeux fermer et sa respiration et est très courte, et il est aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Bon, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je passe un doigt sous l'élastique de son boxer et joue avec. Luffy ouvre ses deux yeux surpris. Je lui fais un sourire charmeur et passe ma main est l'élastique et prend son désir en main. Il pousse un gémissement surpris. Il me regarde vraiment avec curiosité et désire. Je commence un lent va et vient sensuelle. Il est écarte ses jambes sous le plaisir et commence à onduler avec mon rythme.

- Mhmmm Law ... Plus... plus ...

- Plus quoi Luffy ? Dis-je d'une voix sadique.

- Vi ... Vite !

Je m'approche de son oreille et lui susurre :

- J'ai mieux pour toi ...

Je stop les va et vient sous les grognements mécontents de Luffy. Je me relève et me rabaisse au niveau de l'entre jambes et me place bien entre ses jambes. Il me regarde sans comprendre. J'attrape son boxer et lui enlève d'une vitesse que lui-même n'a rien compris et prend sa virilité en bouche. Luffy fit un gémissement hyper aigu. Je commence à faire de long va et viens langoureux et prenant tout mon temps. Je le regarde tout en continuant. Ses mains agrippent le drap et il essaye de respirer normalement. J'adore son visage, les joues rougies et les yeux pleins de désir avec des larmes en coins. J'accélère les mouvements arrachant des gémissements a Luffy. Il mit ses mains dans mes cheveux pour imposer un rythme.

- Law ... Law ... Plus vite ...

J'aime quand il prononce mon prénom aussi sexy. Je crois qu'il est bientôt à bout. J'arrête tout vient l'embrasser avant qui gueule. Pendant que je l'embrassais je chercher dans ma table de nuit un lubrifiant, j'ouvre le tiroir et sort ce que je cherche. Je sépare nos bouches pour reprendre de l'aire et en profite pour lubrifier deux doigts. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Putain comment on a pu en arriver là ? Au pire je m'en fou. Je suis tellement heureux.

- Désoler si ça fait mal, tu le di-

- Putain ... je sais ... aller !

Je souris et reviens l'embrasser langoureusement, et j'en profite pour pénétrer le premier doigt. Je fis quelque aller-retour sans réaction de Luffy. Bizarre ... J'en rajoute un deuxième en voyant Luffy grimacer un peu et faire des grognements de douleur. Je me disais aussi ... Je continue en fessent ciseaux. Au bout de quelques minutes Luffy commencées à gémir de plaisir. J'arrête et lubrifie mon sexe. Je retourne Luffy et lui lève son p'tit cul pour pouvoir le pénétrer.

- Law ... Rentre d'un coup ...

- Tes sur ? Sa risque de faire mal.

- Oui ... Je sais ...

Bon ok. J'hausse les épaules. Après il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait et rentre d'un coup Dans son intimider. Il se mit à crier de douleur me fessant saigner presque les tympans. Je l'avais prévenue ... Moi aussi j'aurais dû y allais plus doucement. Putain il est tellement serré que si je pourrais en jouir directe. Luffy donne un coup pour donner le feu vert. Je démarre en fessant de long va et vient doux pour pas lui faire mal. Après quelques va-et-vient les larmes de douleur se remplacent par des larmes de plaisir.

- Haa ... La ... Law plus ... Vite~ !

J'attrape ses hanches et accélère le rythme et aussi pour donner des coups plus profonds. Putain c'est tellement bon de le faire avec la personne qu'on aime. Je me retire de Luffy le retourne et rentre à nouveau dans lui, pour voir son visage plein de désir. Je viens l'embrasser avec fureurs tout en continuant à donner des coups de plus en plus fort. Je sens que je suis à bout ... Je prends la virilité à Luffy et commence à faire des va-et-vient rapides pour qu'on éjacule ensemble. Luffy me mord l'épaule tout en me griffant le dos, et crie mon prénom. Je lui mords le cou pour laisser une trace de mon passage et pour montrer qu'il est à moi. Il éjacule sur nos torses et hurlant mon prénom, et en me labourant le dos au passage. Je viens juste après lui.

- Mmmh Luffy. Grogne-je.

Je m'écroule sur Luffy à bout de forces. Nos souffles son court et on dégouline de sueur. Je me retire de Luffy et m'allonge à côté de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. C'est la première fois que je reste avec quelqu'un dans le lit après une partie de jambes en l'air. Ça me fait bizarre de sentir la tête à Luffy sur mon torse sa respiration ...

.

Et pourtant j'aime ça.

.

.

.

**༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà chapitre terminer~ !<em>  
><em><strong>Désoler s'il y a des fautes le chapitre sera bientôt corrigé par une de mes amies :3 !<strong>_  
><em>Bon j'ai fait un <span>LONG<span> chapitre pour me faire pardonner du retard :) ._  
><em>( il fait 2.600 mots) Je suis très heureuse que beaucoup aiment ma fiction *Nage en plein bonheur*<em>

_Et dite moi se que vous pensez de mon premier lemon ;) !_

_Bref ..._

_**PLACE AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**_

_**Yolo-Pumpkin :**_

_Salut a toi ! :)_

_Je suis happy que ma fiction te plaît et que tu trouves drôle mon humour chelou XD oui c'est le mot. Tout va bien dans ta tête j'en et pas l'impression mdrrr :') ..._

_Bref ..._

_Laisse-moi ton avis si se chapitre ton plus : 3 !_

_**Acexluffy : **_

_Bonchour !_

_Merci de m'avoir laissé une review ! *pleure de bonheur*_  
><em>Le plan d'Ace on le sera dans le prochain chapitre :p. Et oui je laisse du suspense XD. Je vois que tu es une grande fan du Ace x Luffy ;) mais t'inquiète il y aura plein d'autres lemons :D.<em>

_Bref ..._

_Laisse une petite review pour donner ton avis. :)_

_**Houypi :**_

_HELLO !_

_MERCI C'EST SYMPA D'AVOIR LAISSER UNE REVIEW !_

_MERCI DE TOUT CE COMPLIMENT SA ME VA DROIT AU CŒUR ! :)_

_**LawxLuff** **:**_

_Holla !_

_J'aime ton pseudo *^* !_

_Toi aussi tu aimes le Law x Luffy ! :D. Viens sayons amis Xd mdrrr!_

_Tu as dû aimer ce chapitre je pense XD._

_Breff ..._

_Merci pour la review *-* et donne ton avis pour ce chapitre ^^._

_**Elise477 :**_

_chalut !_

_Merci pour ta review :s !_  
><em>Merci beaucoup d'aimer ma fiction *snif*.<em>  
><em>Il y a des fautes mais que veux-tu moi et les fautes on est ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire ... TToTT Désoler si dans ce chapitre y'a des fautes mais il va vite être corrigé ^^ par une amie a moi :3.<em>  
><em>Qui va gagner va savoir ce n'est pas maintenant que vous allez savoir ;).<em>

_Breff ..._

_Si tu as aimé se chapitre laisse une review :)._

**_FIN DES REVIEWS ANONYMMES_**

_**Ace :** ..._

_**Law :** *Sourire sadiquement* _

_**Luffy :** *Comprend rien*_

_**Kitty :** *S'enfuit coursait pas un Ace en colère* _

_**Laisser une review pour donner votre avis qui est très important pour moi :3 !**  
><em>


	5. Speciale Noël : Bisous et cadeau

_Nyaaa~ les chatons~ voici un **speciale Noël** ! _

_Ceci n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire donc pas d'inquiétude ^^ C'est juste un spécial Noël ! [Tu te répètes !] Je sais je radote ... [ Petite vieille !] OU PAS O.O !_

_C'est une histoire a part sur l'orphelinat et nos fous préférer *^*_

_Bref ..._

_J'espère__ que sa va vous plaire ! Ceci et mon cadeau de Noël vu que sa fait longtemps que j'ai pas sorti un chapitre ^^ !_

_Attention préparer vos parapluie il va pouvoir de a __guimauve !_

_Désoler__ si c'est plein de fautes le chapitre va êtres corriger dans les jours a venir ;) _

_._

_._

_Bonne Lecture et** Joyeux Noël** bande de chatons~ Nyaaaaaaaaaaa~__ ! _

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Speciale Noël**

**Bisous et cadeaux**

.

.

.

**༺ ༻****༺ ༻****༺ ༻**༺ ༻****༺ ༻****

- C'est Noël ! Hurle Luffy en entrant dans la salle à manger. SE QUI VEUX DIRE BOUFFE !

- Oui, malheureusement avec toi comme gouffre on n'aura pas grand-chose ... Souffle Nami agaçer.

J'observe la scène au loin sans quitter des yeux Luffy. C'est le bon moment pour lui faire ma déclaration ce soir. Un 24 décembre sous les flocons de neige en mode romantique. Ou pas ... Je ne suis pas comme Ace moi. Je pourrais faire un effort ... Mais je suis sur que plus d'un vont être choqué que Trafalgar Law soit romantique surtout avec son frère ... Je regarde toujours Luffy qui se fait ... Frapper par Nami ? Je crois qu'il a besoin d'aide. Je me lève de mon coin tranquille pour venir en aide à mon cher et tendre petit frère.

- AIE ! Nami tu me fais mal ! Pleurniche Luffy.

- C'est le but BAKA !

- Nami pourquoi tape tu Luffy ?

- Oh, Law ! Dit-elle avec les joues rougie. Cet idiot m'embête !

- Ah.

- Trafy !

Luffy saute sur moi et se réfugie dans mes bras. Ce qui m'arrache un sourire. Par contre Nami lui lance un regard noir ... Je commence à avoir des doutes sur cette fille ... Ouais, des doutes qu'elle soit à fond sur moi. Je laisse Luffy monter sur mes épaules. Toujours avec un sourire satisfait.

- Je suis le roi du monde ! Hurle Luffy en rigolant.

- Luffy c'est pas parce que tu es plus grand que moi que je peux pas te frapper !

- Nami laisse le tranquille. Dis-je agacer.

Elle est vexée je pense. Tant pis elle ne m'intéresse pas moi ce qui m'intéresse et sur mon dos. Je commence à partir la laissant seule sous les ricanements de Pingouin et Shachi qui vienne d'entrée dans la salle.

- Merci Trafy !

- Ce n'est rien.

Il me pique mon chapeau sous mes grognements et me met son chapeau de paille à la place. Je crois que je ressemble à un crétin comme ça. Je monte les escaliers qui emmène aux dortoirs pour aller chercher ma veste. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je réfléchis encore si le cadeau que j'ai prévu va plaire à Luffy. C'est unique et sa dure quelques secondes ... J'hésite ... Mais sa sera vraiment le moment de lui annoncer que je suis amoureux. Je trouve que sont faits trop clicher mais tant pis je trouve pas plus romantique !

- Luffy chéris !

Oh, non pas elle ...

- Handcock !

- Kyaaaaa ! Luffy A disait mon prénom !

Mon Dieux achevez-la ... Je peux pas me voir cette fille qui veut veut à MON Luffy !

- Que veux-tu Boa ? Dis-Je froidement.

- Parler à mon Luffy naturellement.

- Ton Luffy ?

- Oui !

- Mais tu parles de quoi Handcock ? Dit Luffy innocent, comprenant rien à la conversation.

Elle m'énerver ! Je vais lui apprendre a piétiner sur mon territoire ! Je sans que je vais bien rigoler.

- Très chère Boa tu es arrivé trop tard. Dis-je d'un sourire fourbe.

- Comment trop tard ?!

- Je n'ai pas besoin de faire un dessin. Dis-je tout en caressant la jambe à Luffy.

- QUOI !? NON C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Crie Boa en tombant dans les pommes.

- HANDCOCK ! Elle a quoi ?! Crie Luffy paniquer.

- Rien de grave.

- Mais on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça !

J'aller demander à Luffy de descendre de mes épaules pour pouvoir m'occuper de Boa tranquille. Sauf qu'au loin je vois Skanks qui s'approche de nous. Un sourire étire mes lèvres et m'avance vers lui.

- Pourquoi Handcock et part terre ? Demande Shanks avec une bouteille de vodka dans la main.

- Ben, Law lui parler et elle est tombé comme ça ! Crie Luffy avec des grands gestes.

- Tes sûrs qu'elle est tombée toute seule ... Dit Shanks en me jetant un regard noir.

- Va savoir.

Je pars le laissant seul avec Boa. J'explique à Luffy qui a l'ivrogne avec et qu'il prendrait soin d'elle. Arriver à la chambre Luffy descend de mes épaules pour sauter sur Portgas qui se met à hurler. Je récupère mon chapeau et remets le chapeau de paille sur mon brun préféré j'attrape ma veste et sort de la chambre.

.

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

.

P'tit con qu'il est il m'a fait mal mais dommage pour lui j'ai le dessus avec l'attaque spéciale **_CHATOUILLE DE LA MORT QUI TUE_** ! Il rigole en pleurant et sort le drapeau blanc pour que j'arrête. Je stoppe mon attaque me laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit. Luffy se lève et cherche quelque chose du regard.

- Il est passé où Trafy ?

À oui, il a disparue où ? Aucune idée ... Je regarde où on pose nos manteaux et il y a plus le sien. Il a du sortir encore pour voir le lac geler. En y pensant il faut que je sorte mes patins à glace pour aller patiner un peu ! Je me lève à mon tour et fais craquer toutes mes articulations. Je dois encore emballer le cadeau à Luffy, mais problème la pile sur pattes et dans mes pattes ... Je peux pas le dégager à coup de pied de la chambre il va se douter d'un truc ...

- Ah, je sais où il est !

Je le regarde Luffy mettre sa veste puis partir en courant de la chambre. Il doit surement aller lac ou et Law. Je prends les patins à glace de nous trois et prends ma veste décidée à les rejoindre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- ATTENTION LUFFY !

/ / BOOM / /

- Pff... HAHAHAHAHAHA ... !

- Ne rigole pas Ace ! Crie Luffy vexé qui et en étoile sur la glace.

Il me tue ce gosse ! C'est sa plus grosse gamelle de la journée, sur les cent c'est ma préférer. Encore moi et Law on se débrouille mais Luffy c'est catastrophique. Law l'aide a se relève pour la centième fois il lui prend la main et l'aide à patiner ... Je reste planter comme un idiot à regarder leurs mains lier. Bizarrement sa me fais chié ... Une idée sadique fleurie dans ce qui me sert de cerveau. Je commence à patiner pour prendre de la vitesse je fonce sur Luffy l'attrape et le soulève le fessant hurler comme une fille de le poser qu'il ne veut pas mourir. Je me stoppe je le repose lui prend la main et patine en le tirant.

- YEAH ! Plus vite Ace c'est trop drôle shishishishi ... !

- Ace tu vas le faire tomber ! Crie Law qui est loin de nous.

- Mais non je vais PAAAAAAAAAAAAS~ !

/ / BOOM / /

- Putain !

- Shishishishi ... !

- Arrête de rigol- COMMENT T'ES PAS TOMBER SALE GOSSE !

- Ben, j'ai lâché ta main ! Shishishi ... !

Finalement il n'est pas si idiot que ça ... Enfin je crois parce que la il vient de tomber sur le cul ! Bien fait ! Je me relève et secoue la glace qui a sur mes vêtements. Je regarde Luffy qui galère a se remettre debout sur ses patins.

- Luffy ça va ?

- WAAAAAAAAAA~! Crie-je frôlant la crise cardiaque.

- Tu n'as pas fini de gueuler Portgas ?

- Tu m'as fait peur !

- Après on parle de moi ! Hurle Luffy qui repart dans un fou rire.

Non mais sérieux je les pas entendis s'approcher ! Ils m'énervent ... Luffy s'accroche au bras de Law pour ne pas tomber pour la énième fois et commence à patiner avec lui tout doucement. Je sens qu'apprendre à Luffy à patiner ne va pas être facile ... Bon ce soir je vais tout faire pour embrasser Luffy c'est Noël non ? Alors pourquoi j'en profiterais pas. En plus je suis sur que le cadeau que je vais lui faire va lui faire plaisir ! Sur cette dernière pensée je pars rejoindre mon Luffy chéris et Law.

.

.

.

**POV Luffy**

.

.

.

- Aller dépêcher vous !

- C'est bon Luffy ils ne vont pas tout manger ... Dit Trafy en souriant.

PAUSE ! Trafy souris c'est la fin du monde ! Je le fixe quelques secondes avant de les tirer par les bras pour aller plus vite. On est rentré tard et le temps qu'on se prépare la fête du réveillon à déjà commencer ! Il va avoir de la viande !

- Luffy tu baves sur mon bras ! Hurle Ace en enlevant la bave.

Bon, tant pis ils sont trop lents ! Je commence à partir en courant sans les attendre sauf que je me casse la gueule dans les escaliers ! AIIIIIIIE j'ai mal au cul !

- Luffy ! Crie Ace et Trafy n même temps.

Je me relève et repars direction la salle à manger sous les cris de Trafy à venir le voir. Non ce n'est pas la première fois que je me casse la gueule dans les escaliers donc on ne va pas en faire tout un fromage ! Je débarque dans la salle avec un grand coup de pied dans la porte et rentre en criant :

- OU ET LA BOUFFE ?!

- Luffy vient ici de suite !

- Quoi Trafy ?

J'ai peine eu le temps de me retourner qu'il m'attrape par le col me fait m'asseoir sur une chaise et me pose ... Un gant plein de glaçons ? Il m'explique que j'ai une bosse sur la tête et me fait la morale de ne pas courir dans les escaliers aussi ... Je regarde tout ce qui a autour de moi ... Des gens qui dansent, Zoro qui se bat avec Sanji, Nami qui drague Trafy, Ace qui vient de s'endormir dans son assiette, de la bouffe ... DE LA BOUFFE ! Je me lève discrètement et vais me jeter sur le buffet où il a tout mon bonheur dessus. Je commence à avaler tout ce qui est viande sans faire attention ce qui a autour de moi. Soudain, une main se pose sur mon épaule ce qui m'arrête dans tous les mouvements... Non, me dite pas que cette main à patient a ...

- Luffy ... Dit une voix menaçante.

- Shishi ... Je rigole nerveusement et fait la chose la plus débile. Tu en veux un peu Sanji .

- DÉGAGE-MOI DE CE BUFFET GOINFRE !

Il me donne un coup de pied qui me fait voler et grogne qui doit refaire une tourner de beaucoup de trucs de bouffe que je n'ai pas entendus ... Une main apparaît devant mes yeux sans me poser de questions je la prends et me retrouve coller contre le torse d'Ace qui commence à danser une ... VALSE ! Mais je sais pas danser moi ! Et en plus pourquoi je danse ça avec mon frère !? Doucement il nous dirige vers tous les couples qui danse. Sa main caresse doucement mon dos il se penche à mon oreille et me chuchote :

- tu es magnifique ce soir ...

- A ... Ace ...

Il continue à danser et glisse dans ma main un papier. La musique s'arrête il se décolle de moi et me fait un clin d'oeil. Et moi je suis toujours planter au milieu de la piste de danse aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Je comprends plus rien ! Je sors de la piste de danse et ouvre le papier.

.

**_~Luffy~_**

_Retrouve- moi derrière l'orphelinat à 00h20 Je dois te donner quelque chose._

_Ton grand frère qui t'aime très fort** ...**_

_**~Ace~**_

_**.**_

Pourquoi derrière l'orphelinat ? Je suis tellement perdu dans mes penser que je n'ai pas senti deux bras s'enrouler autour de mes hanches me fessant sursauter.

- Luffy c'est quoi ? Dit Trafy d'une voix douce.

- Ri .. Rien ! Dis-je en déchirant le papier en mille morceaux.

Je sens son souffle sur mon cou qui me fait frisonner ... Putain, ils ont quoi avec moi ce soir ?! Je regarde la grande horloge qui dit qu'il est 23H58. Trafy ressert sa prise et me chuchote sensuellement.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi ...

- Ah, Bo ... Bon !

Il prit ma main et sortit de la salle à manger où tout le monde compte les secondes restantes avant de fêter Noël.

.

_10_

_._

- Luffy ...

.

_9_

_._

- Je voulais te dire à quel point tu es important pour moi ...

Il se baissa à ma hauteur. Il dit tout cela avec une voix douce et tendre qui lui ressemble pas.

.

_8_

_._

J'avale ma salive difficilement et dis pour la première fois depuis longtemps son prénom.  
>-La ... Law ...<br>.

_7 _

.  
>Il place une de ses mains sur ma joue et la caresse doucement.<br>- Luffy je veux te dire depuis que je te connais ...  
>.<p>

_6_

.  
>- Tu ma prit quelque chose ...<br>- Je t'ai ... pris quoi ?  
>.<p>

_5 _

.

Il prit ma main et la place sur son cœur qui bat très vite.

- Mon cœur mon cher Luffy ...

.

_4_

.

Il lâche ma main pour prendre complètement mon visage en main. Et rapproche son visage du mien.

.

_3_

.

Notre lèvre se frôle et notre souffle se mélange je n'ose plus rien faire ... Je suis comme prisonnier dans son regard ...

.

_2_

.

- Law ... Je com-

.

_1_

.

Ses lèvres se colle au mienne stoppant ma question je ferme les yeux et me laisse abandonner a se baisser doux et fragile ses lèvres sont si douce ... Il se décolle de moi a bout de souffle et les joues rouge.

- Joyeux Noël Luffy ...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Je comprends plus rien après Trafy c'est éloigner de moi voyant pas réaction et il est parti dans la foule qui hurle Joyeux Noël je l'ai cherché partout mais aucune trace de lui ... Là je suis sous le pommier il est 00H20 et j'attends Ace. Des pas se font destriers moi je me retourne et vois Ace rouge comme une tomate. Il a quoi encore .

- Ace ?

- Lu ... Luffy ...

Il me tend un petit paquet soigneusement emballé. J'ouvre les yeux écarquiller. Il a pensé à moi ! Ace le grand radin ! Je le prends doucement et déballe le cadeau. Une porte clés avec moi, Trafy et lui je lui souris et lui saute dessus le fessant tomber à la renverse. Je m'excuse et l'aide à se relever mais je m'attendais tout sauf à ça ! IL M'EMBRASSE C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE CE SOIR ! C'est juste un baiser furtif puis il devient tout rouge et part en courant en criant :

- JOYEUX NOËL !

Je dois penser de quoi moi cette soirée ?!

.

Je me réveille en sursaut en pestant de plus regarder la reine des neiges avant d'aller me coucher.

.

.

.

**༺ ༻****༺ ༻****༺ ༻**༺ ༻****༺ ༻****

****.****

****.****

****.****

* * *

><p><em>Voila finiiii~ ! <em>

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! *^* [C'était trop guimauve ! ] EXCUSEZ MOIIII :'( ! mais j'aime la guimauve ! / / PAN/ /

**Laissez-moi des reviews parce que j'aime ça !**

**Et joyeux Noël ;) !**


End file.
